Smart and beautiful babies
by hrose20
Summary: A semi story/one shot collection based around end of season 12 and of course Lenny and their new addition!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note - Hey guys, just a short start to this as I wanted to get the ball rolling! Set between 12x23 and 12x24 for context! Enjoy!_

* * *

Penny yawned as she shifted her weight in bed, slowly opening her eyes as she reached to check the time on her phone. It was 5:20 am and she had to pee. "Damnit baby, I thought this wasn't supposed to happen until later on." She cursed, grabbing her robe and slipping out the bedroom.

It had been 2 weeks since she had sat in this same bathroom taking a pregnancy test she was convinced she didn't need. It wasn't exactly the first time she had taken one of these tests and she knew the drill. Quick 2 minute baby panic then negative result and on with the rest of her day. However this time there was no baby panic and not once did she pray it was negative.

She crept back into bed, taking off her robe and sliding under the sheets being careful not to wake Leonard. He rolled over in his sleep to face her, placing his hand instinctively on her stomach. He was pretty much glued to her this past week, hand resting on her stomach any moment he could. She thought back to a few nights ago when she and Leonard had received a lecture on PDA after Sheldon noticed Leonard's hand under her shirt while they ate dinner. It was sweet really, him wanting to be so close, but now she kept having to remind him when their friends were over to not make it so obvious as they definitely weren't ready to tell people.

Penny wriggled closer to her husband, burying herself beneath the blankets. She enjoyed the feeling of the 3 of them being so close in their cocoon. She felt Leonard's grip tighten on her slightly as he stretched and yawned.

"What time is it?" Leonard mumbled, scooting closer to Penny so her back was against him.

"Half 5, go back to sleep" She whispered.

Leonard groaned in response, burying his face in the back of her shoulder.

"Hey I had to pee and anyways you were the one up late talking to my stomach!"

"I know" He exhaled with a smile. "Had to fill the peanut in on the new Star Wars trailer"

Penny giggled and grabbed his hand, bringing it to her mouth to kiss. "Go to sleep"

"Mmm kay" He yawned, lacing their fingers together over her stomach.

It was hard for her to think she hadn't wanted this, she would have never seen this whole other side of her husband come out. He had always been so gentle and caring, but now it was different. The past 2 weeks he had been there for the random moments of nausea, armed with ginger tea and biscuits. He held her hair back every time she dry heaved into the toilet after smelling Chinese food or vomiting after eating pickles. His world had shifted in the best way and this baby had meant a permanent grin on both their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN - Set during 12x24 and using lines from the ep! Mature content below_

* * *

**_"Picked up your dresses?" _**

**_"Yep, the tailor had take mine in and let Penny's out, best day of my life!"_**

Penny crossed her arms, suppressing a smile as Leonard glanced over his glasses at her, raising an eyebrow. She knew he wanted to tell his friends, or scream it from the rooftop in fact, but it was still early and the group were about to fly to Sweden. It wouldn't be fair to steal Sheldon and Amy's thunder on their big trip. Besides, she was enjoying the fact it was their little secret. Sheldon and Amy were arguing about something in the background but all she could focus on were her Husband's eyes on her and the next thing she knew, the apartment door closed and they were alone.

**_"Was Amy suspicious when they had to let your dress out?"_**

**_"No she was so happy she didn't even question it"_**

Leonard walked over to the bar stool were Penny was sat, a huge grin on his face.

"You know someone is gonna figure it out soon. Please, why don't we just tell them!"

"Leonarddd" She groaned. "You know why we've been over this, it's so early still!"

"I know, I'm just so happy." He stepped in between her legs, placing his hands on her waist.

"And so am I! A little freaked out but like 99% happy" She smiled up at him, looping her arms around his neck.

"Good" He grinned, tilting his head down to hers and kissing her gently. He began to pull back but Penny deepened the kiss, running a hand through his curls and the other hand down his chest. She nipped at his lower lip and he pulled back to look at her.

"Are you attacking me again?" He joked, as her fingers began to work on his shirt buttons.

"Hey what, if you're referring to what I think you're referring to, I believe I said do you wanna" She exclaimed a little breathlessly.

"And I was helpless!"

"Oh well if that's the case then I guess I'll just stop now." Penny sighed dramatically as she went to jump off the stool.

Leonard's hand went to her bare thigh to stop her from getting up and she gasped at the feeling. "Do you want to stop?" He said, eyes dark.

"Damnit, how can you always call my bluff" She breathed looking down at he hand on her upper thigh. She hadn't realised but something about these pregnancy hormones had made her so much more responsive. Her boobs were bigger, Leonard, of course, was the first to point that out. However, her nausea over the past weeks meant she hadn't really been in the mood. The last few says it seemed to be getting better though and she was more than ready to test out these hormones.

He cupped her chin, bringing her face up to look at him. "I can just tell when you're turned on"

"W-what do you mean?" She gasped, her voice shakier than she was expecting. She was not expecting to be turned on this quickly but now all she wanted was her husband.

"My point exactly" Leonard smirked, crashing his lips down on to hers.

Penny sighed with relief, bringing her hands back to work on his shirt. Leonard returned her eagerness by grabbing her hips and bringing her closer to him on the stool. He kissed down her neck to her collar bone smirking as he reached the spot that made her loudly moan. His hand returned to her upper thigh, his thumb stroking the soft skin there as her hips bucked on the stool.

"Please Leonard" She begged.

He shook his head and smirked, continuing to kiss her. His hand stayed still in its spot on her thigh which he knew was driving her crazy. The contact made her skin feel like fire and she was desperate for more. Penny moved her hands to the front of his jeans feeling the obvious bulge. He moaned into her mouth and she quickly undid his belt and began to work on the zipper before his hand moved hers away.

"Not yet" He said, spreading kisses down her neck.

"Wh-" She sucked in a breath as his fingertips began to trail up her inner thigh.

"Did you wear a dress for this reason" He chuckled, his fingers moving impossibly slow.

"No, well... I" She stammered, breathing hard.

"Hmmm" He hummed happily into her neck, feeling her shudder beneath him as his fingers found the edge of her panties. He traced his fingers around the lace avoiding her centre.

"Leonard, I swear... Please" She moaned loudly, fisting her hands in his hair.

He pulled her to the edge of the stool then kissed her quickly before pulling down her panties, dropping them on the floor. His fingers immediately began working along her folds and she sighed in relief. He moved his thumb to her clit and began slowly massaging in circles. Her hips rose up, begging him for more and he quickened his movements.

"Oh God, oh L-Leonard, more!" She cried.

He obeyed, inserted one finger, then another hooking up to that bundle of nerves while continuing to massage her clit. Her hips were gyrating, desperately trying to meet his movements. He wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her closer causing his fingers to hit at a different angle.

"Shit shit shit, don't stop" She hissed.

He knew her body well enough to know she was close. Her muscles tightened around him as his fingers continued to work. Penny threw her head back and he sucked on the spot where her neck met her shoulders.

Her hips bucked and she moaned loudly as she came, squeezing Leonard tightly. He slowed his movements and held her tightly as she caught her breath, pressing soft kisses to her neck.

"God I love you" Penny sighed eventually.

"Hmm" He smiled, kissing her gently. "I love you too"

He started kissing her again, his fingers moving lazily over her. Penny shuddered at the feeling, still sensitive from her orgasm. She felt Leonards erection pressing against her leg as they kissed. He held her head with both hands, kissing her deeply, his tongue demanded entrance.

"That looks uncomfortable" She breathed, running a finger over his denim glad erection as he began spreading kisses down her neck.

"I have a hot, pregnant wife, what can I say"

She shook her head and giggled as she jumped off the stool to stand in front of him.

**_"Do you wanna?"_**

**_"Well, I can't get more pregnant" _**

**_"We'll see about that"_**

"Come on" She laughed, grabbing Leonard's hand, pulling him towards their bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN - yay glad you're enjoying so far! i haven't written any fics in about 6 years so glad i've still got it lollll_

_Set during season 12 finale so using lines from the show again! this will be the last chapter with this so if anyone has any specific ideas they wanna see send them my way!_

* * *

The group had arrived at the hotel in Sweden for the Nobel ceremony later this evening. After Penny threw up multiple times on the plane and with Sheldon on the edge of a breakdown, they finally confessed to their friends that Penny wasn't sick, she was pregnant. Although it was earlier than she wanted, Penny was glad to finally be able to talk all things baby with her girlfriends and see how excited they were. Leonard, on the other hand, did not get the reaction he was hoping from Sheldon.

When they arrived at their room, Penny flopped back on the queen bed in the middle of the hotel suite Sheldon and Amy had generously paid for. She sighed in relief as one of the staff members placed their bags down in the corner of the room and she sunk further into the pillows.

"Enjoy your stay, Dr and Mrs Hofstadter." He said backing out the room.

"How are you feeling now?" Leonard asked as he shrugged off his jacket, walking over to the bed.

"A little better actually. Baby nausea plus airplane nausea is not fun." Penny replied as Leonard pulled out his phone, snapping a picture of Penny.

"Hey, why are you taking pictures? I'm all gross from the plane!" She huffed pulling a pillow over her face.

"You look cute plus its baby's first vacay, I thought I should document." He laughed sitting on the bed beside her.

"Hmmm, that's cute." Penny smiled glancing round the pillow at him.

Leonard smiled then propped himself up on his elbow facing her. He moved the pillow from her face then began trailing his hand over her stomach.

"How are you doing?" She asked, shifting slightly to look at him.

"Pissed off, upset. The usual when it comes to Sheldon." He sighed.

"I know, I just feel bad for Amy. She deserves her friends to be there."

"She's the only reason I didn't get straight back on another plane to LA." He laughed softly.

Penny smiled at him before reaching over for the room service menu.

"We can just relax in here now, we have a few hours before we even need to think about getting ready. I'm gonna order food, do you want any?"

"Yeah I'll take a loo-"

"WOW" Penny exclaimed, interrupting him. "Pickled herring sounds amazing!"

"You're kidding right? Leonard asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What no I'm ordering it right now."

"Penny that is disgusting, have you ever even had herring before?"

"No but I definitely want it now." She said as she began to dial the room service number.

"This isn't going to be one of these weird pregnancy cravings, is it?" He asked, his hand slowing over her lower abdomen.

"Hi yes, I would like to order room service, please." She began.

Leonard shook his head and smiled. If his baby wanted pickled herring then I guess that was what his baby was getting. He shuffled down the bed and lifted her shirt up slightly, pressing a soft kiss just above the waistband of her leggings. Penny smiled down at him as she finished ordering and rested her hand in his hair. They had spent many evenings back home like this, Leonard down at baby level reading about the different stages of development from a book he bought as Penny ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm excited to eat." She grinned. "Oh and I ordered you a sandwich."

"Thanks." He replied. "Why don't you get some rest before it arrives."

"I like your thinking," Penny replied as she curled into him, closing her eyes.

* * *

"Okay add pickled herring to the list of foods I will definitely be avoiding." Penny groaned as she slumped down next to the toilet.

"I mean I don't see us eating that back in LA but noted." Leonard chuckled, as he sat on the edge of the bath, stroking her hair back. "Sorry you feel crappy"

"It's ok, you didn't force feed me that fish" She sighed into his leg.

"No, I definitely didn't" He laughed again, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Penny sighed again, exhausted from the last day of constant nausea.

**_"Leonard we can't go home, we have to be there for Amy." _**

**_"Yeah, I was thinking that too. As angry as I am at Sheldon I still wanna see him win that medal."_**

**_"Mmm, it's so strange. No matter how thoughtless and selfish he is, I still love him." _**

**_"If you think about it, he has kinda been our practice kid." _**

**_"Like when you make pancakes and the first one comes out a little wonky."_**


	4. Chapter 4

Over the last 10 weeks, Penny had been feeling mixed emotions. For the most part, she had been incredibly happy which she was not expecting, especially after saying numerous times she wasn't sure she wanted kids. The anxiety and doubt were still there of course, but seeing her husband so happy pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind. They had been living in their own little bubble up until they told their friends, and since Sweden, the panic had slowly started to creep in as it was suddenly a lot more real. The last couple of nights she hadn't been able to sleep well with thoughts about motherhood and raising this child racing through her mind.

Today was the first appointment with her obstetrician and they would get to see the baby. Penny knew she should be excited, any normal person would be, however she just felt completely overwhelmed as she drove to the university to collect Leonard. He had been waiting for this moment since they found out Penny was pregnant. So many times he had mentioned how excited he was to be able to see his baby and to have pictures for his lab and she felt guilty for not feeling the same way.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Penny said softly as she stood in the doorway of Leonard's lab.

"Yeah give me one second. I just need to figure this out." Leonard replied, not looking up from his work. Penny nodded, playing with the sleeve of her sweater as she waited.

"Sorry about that, I'm ready now." Leonard grinned at her as he stood up from his desk and grabbed his jacket. "You okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Penny said, shaking her head and letting go of her sweater. "I just didn't sleep well so I'm kind of tired."

It wasn't a total lie, whenever she was stressed before about work or money she would toss and turn all night. She didn't even know how to explain what she was feeling, was it just minor stress or genuine fear building? Either way, she couldn't tell him today. Leonard threw his bag over his shoulder and slipped his hand into hers as they walked to her car. He was talking about his morning so far and what he had been working on but she wasn't really listening, her attention solely on what was about to happen at the appointment.

When they arrived at the doctor's office, a nurse took her vitals and weight before they sat down in the waiting room. Penny tried to stay calm as they waited to be called in, however she couldn't stop her leg from bouncing nervously as she stared at the ceiling.

"What's bothering you?" Leonard placed his hand on her knee to stop her leg bouncing.

"Nothing I'm fine."

"Penny, don't give me that what is it?"

"I.. I'm just-"

"Penny Hofstadter" The doctor called from the doorway of her office.

She was silently grateful for the interruption as she quickly gathered her things and made her way into the room with Leonard following behind.

"Hi, I'm Dr Robbins, nice to meet you both!"

"Hi" Penny replied quietly.

"Hi, Leonard Hofstadter." He said as he reached to shake the doctor's hand.

"Penny why don't you take a seat on the couch and we can begin." Dr Robbins said, shaking Leonard's hand and glancing at Penny.

"So from your dates you're about 10 weeks is that correct." Dr Robbins asked.

"Yeah, about that I think"

"Well, we'll scan you today and I'll be able to calculate the exact gestation. We'll have a listen to this baby and print some pictures for you as well and I'll ask you some medical questions as well. Sound okay?"

"Uh huh"

Leonard frowned as his wife played with her hands as the doctor began to ask various medical questions. He knew she was stressed or nervous but he couldn't work out why. He thought she was happy and she assured him she was, but maybe she had changed her mind. As selfish as it was, he hoped she hadn't as these past few weeks he couldn't have been happier.

"Leonard, for these next few questions I need Penny alone. I'll ask the nurse to bring you in when we're done okay?"

"Oh of course. I won't miss the scan will I?" He asked.

"No don't worry, we won't be too long." Dr Robbins smiled as he left the room.

"So Penny the reason we ask you to be alone for this part is these can be sensitive questions for some women and we want to give you the chance to talk." Dr Robbins began. "So talk to me about this pregnancy, how are you feeling?"

"Umm, yeah okay. Mostly happy" Penny said not making eye contact with the doctor. "It was a bit of a surprise but yeah."

"But what?"

"I don't know I just feel overwhelmed" She sighed staring at the ceiling.

"Are you getting enough support at home?"

"Oh yeah, my husband is being incredible. I think I'm just anxious or I don't really know. It's all becoming so real and I just don't feel prepared." Penny said as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Have you spoken to your husband about how you're feeling?"

"No he's so excited and happy and I don't want to ruin that for him."

"Penny, I'm sure you won't ruin this for him." Dr Robbins smiled at her and passed her a tissue. "You need to be able to talk about your feelings though."

"I will, maybe when we go home I just don't know exactly what I'm feeling."

"Okay let's get Leonard back and maybe the scan will help you to figure it out." Dr Robbins smiled gently at her.

The nurse bought Leonard in as they began to prepare the ultrasound. He watched Penny blink back the tears and he couldn't help but feel incredibly selfish. He knew her feelings about having kids and essentially the opposite of what she wanted was happening. Regardless of what he wanted, he couldn't force her to do something she didn't, even if it would kill him.

He took a deep breath, pulled up a chair next to her head and stroked her hair back. "Whatever you want to do, whatever you decide, you know I love you."

"What?" She gasped, turning her head to look at him.

"If this isn't what you want, it's okay. It'll be tough but we can work it out."

"No, no. I do, I do want this! I couldn't, God, I just." She took a deep breath in, unable to find the words for what she wanted to say. "Leonard I'm scared." She admitted quietly.

"Penny, so am I."

"You are?" She asked through tear stained eyes.

"Of course I am! It's not like I've done this before." He laughed softly.

"I just thought you were happy, you haven't stopped smiling and I felt guilty for not feeling the same."

"Well I am happy, but you can be scared as well. You should have told me you felt like this." He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm sorry I just didn't know how to explain it." She sighed, playing with her hands.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for." Leonard pulled her into a hug and breathed a sigh of relief into her neck.

"Ok, are you ready to see this little one?" Dr Robbins asked from her computer.

"I think so." Penny smiled as she laid back down, grabbing Leonard's hand.

Dr Robbins placed the ultrasound on her stomach and began moving it around, typing things onto the computer.

"I'm just taking some measurements and checking the baby over, but everything looks great! Here is your baby" She turned the screen towards them and Penny gasped, squeezing Leonard's hand tightly.

"Oh my goodness." She said with a shaky breath. "That's our baby."

"Our baby," Leonard repeated, barely being able to take his eyes off the screen as they watched the tiny baby move around on the screen.

"Want to hear the heartbeat?" Dr Robbins asked.

"Yes definitely." Leonard grinned.

The sound of their baby's heartbeat filled the room and Penny couldn't hold back the tears. Leonard wiped them away with his thumb and kissed her gently. "Our baby" Penny giggled through the tears.

"So, this little one I would say is 10 weeks and 3 days old and is about the size of a strawberry, so measuring perfectly. If you're interested in genetic testing then I can take some blood now and then print some pictures off for you." Dr Robbins interrupted.

"Yes please," Penny asked as she wiped the gel off her stomach. "So everything is good?"

"Everything is great, I see no reason for you to have any complications. We'll see you again in a few weeks and then another scan in about 8 weeks and you'll be able to find out the sex if you want."

The appointment finished up and Penny was handed various photos from the ultrasound. She wasn't sure if it was seeing the baby or talking to Leonard, or a combination of the two, but she felt like a weight had been lifted since this morning. She couldn't believe how incredible it felt to see their baby on the screen. The past few days, the realness had terrified her, but now it felt like the best thing in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN - something a bit lighter this chapter so enjoy. mature content below!_

* * *

The best part of Leonard's week was that he had a half day on Friday's. He loved his job but being home early meant he could get a couple of hours to himself to relax and play Xbox or do whatever he wanted before Penny finished work and the others came over for dinner. He was surprised when he heard the apartment door open at 3:30 and saw Penny walking in and flopping down on the couch beside him.

"Hey, you're home early?" He asked, only taking his eyes off the TV for a second.

"My manager sent me home as I've been half asleep all day." Penny sighed, kicking her heels off. "I told them I was fine, just coming down with a bug or something."

"Hmm, at least the sickness has stopped. Hopefully you'll start to feel better in a week or so. I've read your energy starts to come back when you hit the second trimester."

"Yeah, Bernadette said the start is rough but it gets better. How's Friday afternoon Halo going?"

"It's good, I'll turn off now you're home though."

"Don't be silly I'm probably going to fall asleep anyways, it's been a long week managing the launch and growing this thing," Penny said as she lifted her shirt, tapping her hand on her stomach. From just looking, she couldn't really tell she was pregnant. Her stomach was still relatively toned and there wasn't an obvious bump yet, but when she laid down there was a small bulge beneath her belly button that Leonard thought was the best thing ever.

"Go get changed and I'll put the TV on," Leonard said as he kissed her cheek, then leant down and kissed her belly before getting up to turn the Xbox off.

"Sounds good to me, do we still have the leftover pizza?"

"In the fridge." He laughed as she walked off to the bedroom.

A few moments later, Penny reappeared with her hair in a messy bun wearing his t-shirt and some pyjama shorts, yawning as she opened the fridge to find the pizza.

"She's kicking my ass." She said walking over to the couch eating a slice.

"So peanut is a she now?" He laughed, flicking through the channels.

"Well maybe, I switch between the two," Penny said as she sat down next to him. "You still wanna find out right?"

"Yeah, I think it would be nice to know, although it's still gonna be peanut to me." He laughed.

Penny curled her feet under her, resting her head on Leonard's shoulder as he searched Netflix for a show to watch. It wasn't long before she was asleep and Leonard gently moved out from under her, allowing her to curl up on the couch. He worked at his desk for a few hours, letting her get some much-needed rest and text the group saying they were just going to stay in tonight as Penny was exhausted.

It reached 7 pm before Leonard thought he should wake her for dinner. He sat on the edge of the sofa and gently kissed her, his hand resting under her t-shirt in the usual spot. Penny let out a sigh as she looped her arms around his neck and opened her eyes.

"Where is everyone?" She asked, expecting to be greeted by the familiar faces.

"I told them we were having a quiet night in, we can see them tomorrow." He said kissing her again. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Mmm, this," Penny said, bringing Leonard's head back down to hers. She kissed him deeply, opening her legs so he could move in between. He stretched his body out on top of hers on the couch, running his hands up her body, brushing past her breasts. He began massaging one in his right hand, his thumb rolling across her nipple and she was thankful for already taking her bra off.

"Leonard..." She gasped at the sensation, kissing him as hard as she could. His mouth opened immediately against the kiss and she slid her tongue against his and pulled at his curls. She wrapped her legs around him squeezing his waist and bringing his hips down to meet hers. Leonard pulled back slightly to remove his hoodie, Penny took this opportunity to push him back and climbed onto his lap.

"Hi" He grinned, running his hands over her bare thighs as she spread kisses down his neck. Her hands dipped under his t-shirt, raking her nails down his abdomen to the waistband of his jeans. She felt his rapidly forming erection press against her as she rolled her hips, enjoying the friction of the denim against her. "I thought you were tired?" He laughed.

"Sweetie shh shh shh," Penny said capturing his lips. She rocked her hips against him as his hands moved from her hips to under her shirt, running his hands down the smooth skin of her back. Leonard got the message to shut up and pulled back slightly to remove both their t-shirts then began spreading kisses over her exposed chest. His tongue circled one of her nipples and she gasped, arching her back as he pulled it into his mouth and sucked hard.

"Oh god," Penny moaned loudly. The sensation of his mouth on her chest and the friction of his jeans against her made her body shake in a way she was not expecting. She reached down between them and ran her finger along his erection before undoing the zipper. Leonard lifted his hips to help her remove his jeans and she moaned again at the contact, gripping his shoulders tightly. Her hips bucked against him as he ducked his head back down to her chest, her skin hot against his lips. He grazed her nipple with his teeth and tugged at the waistband of her pyjama shorts trying to bring her closer. Penny climbed off his lap and pulled her shorts down as Leonard removed his boxers before settling back on his lap. She needed him. He was desperate to be inside her and she could feel her body tightening in anticipation as she rose up on her knees, reaching behind and lowering herself onto him.

"Fuck..." He moaned, his back arching against the couch.

"God Leonard." She gasped, squeezing herself around him. He grasped her hips with both hands, holding her down and moving her in slow circles. "Please..." She sighed desperately trying to raise up and increase the speed of her movements. Leonard smirked at her urgency and released her hips, allowing her to bounce on his lap. He rocked his hips up to meet hers and she threw her head back in pleasure.

"Yes, yes, yes" She chanted, pulling at the curls at the base of his neck.

"Mm, Penny." He moaned into her neck, pulling her against his chest. He thrust deeper into her, moving his hand down to where they met and massaged her clit.

"Don't stop... Fuck." She hissed, her hips losing all sense of rhythm as her orgasm built. Her muscles clenched around him and Leonard continued his movements until she cried out his name. He ran his hands down her back pulling her close against his chest while she caught her breath against his shoulder.

"You're incredible," He breathed and continued to slowly thrust into her, already desperate for his release.

Penny's teeth grazed his neck and licked the spot she knew he loved. He gripped her hips, pulling her down as he thrust hard and deep into her.

"Oh my god" She cried out as he repeated the deep thrusts again and again.

"Oh... Penny" He panted as he started to lose control of his movements. Leonard grasped her face with both hands and kissed her hard, moaning into her mouth as he came.

"Hmm" She sighed happily. "Now I'm tired" Leonard laughed in response, resting his forehead against hers as their breathing returned to normal. They stayed in the same position, arms wrapped around each other for a few minutes before Penny climbed off his lap and pulled her t-shirt on. "Sorry gotta pee again"

"Of course" Leonard laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N - can't remember how old Michael is supposed to be so we'll say he's still a baby for this story lol_

* * *

"It's going to be so nice having a Mom friend who I'm actually friends with." Bernadette giggled as she sipped her tea.

"What do you mean?" Penny asked as she bounced Michael on her knee.

"Well you know, when you go to these baby groups it's all a contest. Like who's baby crawled first and the mom's are soooo fake, they all bitch about each other behind their backs."

"Wow, you're really selling it." Penny rolled her eyes. "Some of the girls at my yoga class are really sweet though."

"You just wait till they get all judgey on you."

"Here you go Penny," Amy said as she walked up to the couch, handing Penny a bottle for Michael.

"Thank you Ames."

"Isn't it weird seeing Penny with a baby now we know she's pregnant," Amy said.

"I've held Michael before you know! And plenty of other babies." Penny exclaimed. Michael reached up grabbing Penny's hand and tried to hold the bottle. "I just know you guys are testing me now." She smiled down at him.

"It's definitely not a test, I hadn't even held a baby before Haley came along. Just good practise." Bernadette smiled.

"Well, I've never held a newborn so that will be new. I can't imagine how tiny everything will be." Penny breathed. "Were you scared you would break her?"

"All the freaking time! I still am now!"

"You are?!" Penny gasped, eyes wide. "Thank god, that makes me feel better."

"Fear is natural Penny, it's a biological response wanting to protect your offspring." Amy joined in. "The fight or flight response changes in mothers to protect. Simple."

"I know I would fight anyone if something were to happen to my babies," Bernadette said sweetly, running her hand over Michael's sleepy head.

"So Penny," Amy began, changing the topic. "Have you got any ideas about a baby shower, gender reveal? What are we thinking?"

"Oh Amy, I don't know... Isn't it all a bit cheesy?" Penny groaned.

"Penny you need to have a baby shower! How do you think you get all the extra baby crap?" Bernadette said.

"Yeah, I guess. I still have a long time before all that though, I'm only like 16 weeks. And besides, we don't find out the gender for another few weeks" Penny frowned, shifting the baby over her shoulder to burp him.

"I think it's a girl." Bernadette grinned.

"Me too, definitely a girl." Amy agreed.

"Guys, you don't know! What if its a boy?"

"It's 50/50 obviously but I can so see you and Leonard with a girl," Bernadette said.

Penny herself had been thinking she was having a boy, which was crazy because how can you possibly know. Mother's instinct or whatever she assumed. She really didn't mind if this baby was a boy or girl but the more she imagined their family, she could definitely see Leonard with their baby girl who would have him wrapped around her finger from day 1.

"Well, we could do a low key gender reveal. I never had one I want to be a part of one! We could do it in our garden with just a few people." Bernadette said, grabbing her notebook.

"How does it even work, does my OB have to tell you or like do I get her to write it down I guess and I can't look? Or who is the surprise for me or you guys?" Penny rambled as she stroked Michael's back who was asleep in her arms.

"It's really up to you Penny." Bernadette laughed. "It's supposed to be fun, not stressful!"

"Hmm, I guess you 2 could find out and then do something so then me and Leonard and the others are surprised?"

"Oooh, I already have an idea!" Bernadette gestured to Amy then whispered in her ear.

"Oh my god yes! Think of the Instagram photos!" Amy squealed jumping up. "I'm going to look at how we could construct that."

"Construct... Amy what?!" Penny shouted after her. "Bernadette what are you-"

"Shhh baby sleeping, need to go help Amy bye!" Bernadette said as she followed after Amy to the study to start planning what was supposed to be a small get together, but now sounded like it was already going to be way more over the top than Penny had wanted.

"You have a crazy Mommy, Michael." She sighed, gazing down at Michael who was happily sleeping on her chest. She pulled out her phone and took a quick selfie with the baby and sent it to Leonard. "5 months and you'll have a friend to play with little guy."

* * *

"Hey you" She grinned at Leonard as the boys came through the front door a few hours later. "How was paintball?" She shifted Michael to her shoulder as she stood up to greet them, giving Leonard a kiss on the cheek.

"We lost as some people here don't understand how to follow orders," Sheldon remarked.

"Where are the others?" Leonard asked, stroking Michael's back and smiling as he watched Penny with him.

"Oh right, so Amy asked if we were doing a gender reveal and I said I hadn't planned on it and now her and Bernadette are planning one."

"Right... What exactly does that entail?"

"I honestly have no idea, Amy was talking about constructing something as she ran off and that's the last I saw of them."

"Howie, is that you?" Bernadette called out. "Can you come here, we need your help!"

"Ahh, ladies and gentlemen, my talents are needed," Howard said as he backed out the room and Sheldon scoffed.

"Wait, did I hear party planning? You'll definitely need my help then." Raj grinned as he followed.

"Low key please Raj!" Penny yelled after him and laughed. She passed Michael over to Leonard as they sat down on the couch together and Penny turned to face him, resting her arm on the back cushion. She watched as he spoke softly to the baby and bounced him, making him giggle up at Leonard.

"Why are you staring at me?" He grinned.

"Just watching you, you're amazing with him."

"Hmm," He smiled. "Michael is a very chill baby, ours will probably scream the place down as she's yours."

"What hey!" Penny exclaimed, wrapping her arm protectively over her stomach. "I am chill"

"Sure you are." He laughed, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she frowned.

"Hmm, if you didn't look so good holding that baby I would be mad at you right now." She grinned, resting her head on her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN - glad everyone is enjoying! any guesses as to whether we're having a boy or girl? you'll find out next chapter!_

* * *

Penny had woken up early this morning and not felt exhausted which made a change. Since reaching her second trimester, her usual energy levels had slowly returned and she was loving the fact she could do more without needing to nap in the afternoon. She was the most excited at the thought of being able to exercise again and although she had joined pregnancy yoga as a way to still keep her body moving and to meet some other pregnant women, she missed her weekly spin class. Today was the first time she had tried a class in months and she was feeling amazing.

"Hey I'm home," Penny called as she entered the apartment.

She looked around expecting to see Leonard as it was 9 am and he was usually up by this time on the weekend. She put her juice on the kitchen counter and walked to their bedroom where she found Leonard still asleep. Penny smiled as she looked at her husband, wanting to run her hands through his messy curls. She dropped her gym bag by the wardrobe and Leonard rolled over rubbing his eyes.

"Morning sleepy" Penny giggled.

"Hey you, what time is it?" He smiled, rubbing his eyes and reaching for his glasses.

"A little after 9," Penny said as kicked her shoes off.

"How was your class? You took it slow right?"

"Yes," Penny rolled her eyes. "Don't worry I told the instructor I was pregnant but she said it's safe and to drink lots of water, which I have done so don't worry!"

"Hmm good." He yawned. "Do you want pancakes for breakfast?"

"Oooh yes please, I'm just going to shower quickly," Penny replied as she unzipped her hoodie and pulled down the waistband of her leggings.

"Penny oh my god," He gasped, looking at her stomach. "When did that happen?"

"What are you-" She paused when she turned to look in the mirror. "Holy crap"

"She's definitely making herself known," He grinned, climbing on his knees and moving over to her.

"Wow," Penny said quietly, running her hand over the now obvious bump. "I guess it was too dark to notice this morning."

She turned to face Leonard where he was kneeling on the bed and he immediately began littering her stomach with kisses. She smiled down at him and ran her hand through his bed hair.

"I'll probably start feeling him move soon too," she said. "Or her."

"Hmm, I can't wait," Leonard said against her stomach. "I also can't wait till we can just say he or she."

"I know, but next weekend we'll know. Do you know how hard it was to not open that envelope and give it straight to Bernadette."

"I'm honestly surprised you didn't," He laughed pulling back from her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well, the surprise will be fun," Penny shrugged and continued getting undressed. "The girls and Raj have put loads of work in so it should be interesting."

"I wanna know what Amy is constructing," Leonard muttered, unable to take his eyes off his wife.

Penny pulled her underwear down, not paying attention to his gaze as she paused to check her phone. He stared at her almost naked body, taking in her new curves and the way her body appeared softer. She was still slim but now had an obvious bump and slightly rounder hips that he thought were incredible.

Leonard walked up behind her, grabbing her hips from behind, pulling her back into him. He kissed the back of her neck and he felt Penny inhale deeply, his breath on her neck causing her to shudder. She threw her phone on her bed and tried to turn to face him but he kept his hands firmly on her hips and continued to spread kisses down her neck and shoulders.

"Mmm, Leonard," She sighed, tilting her head to her side and letting her body melt into his.

She could feel his erection growing and pressing into her ass as she slowly moved her hips against him. His hand snaked around to her front, stroking the skin of her lower abdomen as he sucked at her neck. She groaned as his fingers teased her, moving to run along her inner thighs.

"Leonard... Please," She moaned, pushing her hips towards his touch and trying to turn in his arms.

Leonard smirked and gently bit her neck. He moved his hand between her legs, running a finger along her folds causing her hips to buck in anticipation. He slowly circled her clit, holding her hips still with his other hand.

"Oh god," Penny moaned. She reached her arm up, grasping the hair at the base of his neck, enjoying the feeling of her husband's hands on her body.

"You are so beautiful," He breathed on her neck, before turning her in his arms.

Penny blushed and undid the clasp on her sports bra, letting it fall off her shoulders while Leonard watched.

"How did I miss these as well," He said, cupping her breasts, his thumb moving over her nipple.

"You... I don't," She stammered as his head ducked down, pulling a nipple into his mouth.

"So damn beautiful," He said pulling back, crashing his lips down onto hers and moving her back onto the bed.

Penny laid on her back as Leonard tore his t-shirt and boxers off. He climbed on top of her, stretching his body along hers, settling in between her legs. She wrapped her thighs around his waist, pulling his hips down to meet hers causing the tip of his erection to make contact.

"Le- Leonard," She moaned as he sucked her neck.

She rocked her hips up trying to guide him into her and he smirked, bringing his lips back to meet hers. His tongue demanded entry as he gave in and entered her slowly, inch by inch.

"Shit," Leonard groaned. "You feel so good"

"Mmm,' She sighed. "So do you."

He rocked gently on top of her, his hands exploring the new curves of her body and kissed her deeply.

"Harder, Leonard, please," She moaned against his lips, arching her body against his.

"So bossy," He laughed breathlessly, pulling back and thrusting in hard.

"You... you love the bossy," She moaned, digging her nails into his back as she clung on tight.

"Mmm," Leonard grinned down at her, his pace increasing.

"That's it, fuck." She cried.

"Penny... Penny." He murmured, moving his hand down to her clit.

"God Leonard," She moaned as her body began to shake. "Don't you dare stop." Her hands moved to his hair and she tugged on his curls as she came, her body arching into his. "Shit, you..."

He kissed her deeply as she came down from her high, her body hummed beneath his as he continued to thrust into her.

"I love you," She moaned. "I... God."

"Love, love you too." He panted, pushing into her. His hips began to lose rhythm and she knew he was close.

"Come, Leonard." She ordered as he slammed into her.

"Penny, Penny, shit," He breathed.

"Come," She moaned again.

"Penny..." He groaned, thrusting hard into her one last time as he spilled into her. He dropped onto the bed beside her, pulling her close as they caught their breath.

"Wow," She breathed.

"Yeah," Leonard laughed into her neck.

"So, pancakes?" Penny grinned up at him.

"Give me a minute!" He panted.

"Old man," She giggled. "Maybe you should come to spin with me, work on that stamina."

"Ouch," He pouted. "My stamina is fine thank you!"

"Sure it is." Penny teased as she sat up and stretched.

"And I'm not that much older than you!"

"You're the one who's early 40!" She called back, walking down the hall.

"Well, could an old man do this," He shouted as he jumped out of bed, chasing her into the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a sunny day in Pasadena which was perfect as today was the day they were finding out if they were having a boy or girl. Amy and Bernadette had been planning for a month what Penny hoped it would be a small gathering, but knowing Raj was involved too meant it sounded like it was becoming more extravagant. Penny hadn't given it much thought, all these baby showers and gender reveals seemed like something only celebrities do, but as they drove over to Howard and Bernadette's she had butterflies in her stomach.

"Turn it up, I love this song," Penny smiled as High Hopes came on the radio. Leonard turned the dial and returned his hand to Penny's thigh where her dress had ridden up as he drove. She had a loose summer dress with small pink flowers on so her bump still wasn't showing, much to Leonard's disappointment.

"Oh, I have another name to add to the list," He said, turning onto their street.

"Yeah?" Penny asked.

"Avery," He smiled. "Works for a boy or a girl."

"Avery," Penny repeated. "Avery Hofstadter... I like it!"

"So I can finally have a name on the list?" Leonard teased.

"Well, now you've stopped suggesting superhero names, sure." She laughed.

Leonard pulled up to their driveway and they were both silently thankful when they only noticed their close friend's cars. He locked the car and laced his fingers with hers as they walked up to the back gate.

"You ready for this?" He grinned, opening the gate for her.

"I think she," She smiled back, smoothing her hand over her stomach. "Let's find out what you are little one."

They walked hand in hand into the backyard and Penny sighed in relief when she saw nothing crazy, just the guys next to the barbeque and Bernadette tying some balloons together.

"Hey guys," They called out.

"You made it!" Amy squealed.

"Of course, it is our party right?" Penny laughed.

"Well yes but really it's all about my future honourary niece or nephew," She grinned. "Ok so let me walk you through what we have done." Amy grabbed Penny's hand and pulled her away to the other side.

"Sorry," Penny mouthed to Leonard. He shook his head and smiled, walking over to Howard and Raj.

"Okay bestie, this is what we have been working on. Tah Dah!"

"Wow, Amy, I-" Penny began, confused as to what she was looking at. It appeared to be a white canvas with what looked like some sort of wooden fence bars over and a load of black balloons tied to it.

"Let me explain. The balloons are filled with either blue or pink paint, depending on if it's a boy or girl. We use darts to pop the balloons from above, see how they're tied onto these old fence panels here? Then paint falls onto the canvas and you have a painting to keep forever!"

"Oh my goodness, Amy that is so cool! It makes a painting? That's so thoughtful!" Penny grinned, hugging her friend.

"Don't forget we got you this too," Bernadette joined them, handing Penny a white boiler suit. "This way we can cover you in paint."

"You guys, I can't believe it!" She said looking around at the rest of the garden filled with yellow balloons.

"Penny that's not all, we have cupcakes and games and make your own onesies," Amy continued.

"Wait, I'm going to get changed into this and then let's get started!" Penny grinned as she ran off to the house.

"Where's Penny going?" Leonard asked as Howard passed him a beer.

"Bernadette and Amy got her a jumpsuit so they could cover her in paint." Howard replied, taking a sip of his beer.

"Paint?" Leonard questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah dude, we are going to pop balloons to see what colour is inside," Raj grinned.

Penny ran upstairs to Bernadette's room to get changed. She slipped her dress off and stood in front of the floor length mirror, taking in her new figure and the butterflies in her stomach that had returned. She stood face on and then turned to the side, and then back to the front, running her hand over the bump. It was unmissable like this.

"Whatever you are baby, I love you so so much." She whispered. "Your Daddy does too. He's obsessed if you hadn't noticed. And he thinks you're a girl so let's prove him that Mommy is always right."

Penny stepped into the jumpsuit and zipped it up, laughing at herself in the mirror. She rolled the sleeves and legs up and slipped her converse back on and made her way downstairs. She stopped to look at the food and decorations the girls had set up. Yellow cupcakes with baby Hofstadter written in icing, pink and blue lemonade in jugs and yellow balloons all around the garden.

"Are you ready?" Leonard said into her neck as he stepped behind Penny, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah," She breathed, suddenly overcome with emotion. "I just can't believe they did all this for us."

"We've got some pretty great friends." He said kissing her neck.

"We do," She smiled, thinking back to how different her life used to be and wondering if her old friends would have been this thoughtful.

"You know what all this talk of paint reminds me of? You, me, a sheet on our bed." He smirked as she turned in his arms.

"And us covered in paint! Oh my god, I totally forgot about that." Her eyes going wide as she laughed.

"That was fun," He grinned, leaning in to kiss her.

"Mmm, very." She laughed against his lips.

"Okay love birds, let's get this show on the road," Bernadette called over to them.

"Guess that's our cue," He grinned, slipping his hand into hers as they walked towards the group who were all huddled around the wooden frame.

"Sheldon, why are you in a paintball suit," Amy frowned at her husband as he walked out the house.

"I only just found out that paint was involved Amy, I thought I best protect myself and I happened to have a spare suit in the car!" He exclaimed. "Penny is the only one who had the sense to protect her clothes, I suggest you all do the same!"

"I think we'll be ok Sheldon," Howard said, passing darts around the group.

"Are you sure? Paint is very difficult to remove from clothing."

"Yes I'm sure Sheldon."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Sheldon sighed.

"Ok everyone listen up!" Bernadette began. "On the count of 3, everyone pop the balloons from above so the paint will drop down! Got it?"

"Yes!"

"Let's do it!"

"Dude I'm so excited I'm going to pee"

"Raj, gross!" Penny laughed, glancing at Leonard who was smiling back at her.

"One, Two, Three!"

The group all burst the balloons on Bernadette's count, releasing the paint and causing it to splash down below. Different shades of paint landed on the canvas creating an abstract print of splats and dots.

"Leonard," Penny cried. "It's pink!"

"Pink," He echoed. "PINK"

"Congratulations!" Their friends shouted, throwing any leftover paint from the balloons on Penny's suit.

"A girl!" Leonard grinned at Penny, tears in his eyes.

She dropped down to the mat the canvas was on, scooping up paint in her hands.

"Pink!" She squealed, holding her paint covered hands in the air, not noticing Raj taking photos of the event unfolding.

"We're having a girl." He pulled her close, crashing his lips against hers.

"I can't believe it," She giggled against his lips, running her paint covered hands over his hair, leaving pink streaks throughout his curls.

"A GIRL!" Amy slapped Penny's ass, leaving a pink handprint on her white overalls. "Bestie, do you know how hard it was to keep this!"

"Wha- Amy!" Penny giggled, looking down at her ass.

"Congrats man!" Raj threw an arm around Leonard.

"You're gonna be in trouble with a girl," Howard joined in. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks guys and don't I know it!" He chuckled.

"My girls," Leonard smiled, pulling Penny into him.

The afternoon continued with the group drawing things in paint on Penny and taking photos to show the little girl when she was old enough. They ate themed cakes and drank the coloured drinks Raj had come up with while the boys stood around the BBQ. Halley and Michael woke up from their naps and came to join in, but Bernadette made sure they kept away from the paint.

Penny smiled as she watched Leonard and Raj play with Halley. She made them dress up in tiara's and feather boa's while they pulled her around the garden in a cart and she smiled at the thought of him playing with their girl. She was sat under an umbrella on the patio with Amy and Bernadette, as Michael happily smashed blocks on the ground next to them. Somehow her life had become full of love and these amazing people and she had barely even noticed, but she was so grateful for what had happened.

* * *

_AN - So I was on Instagram and saw Jonny's gender reveal so that's where the inspo for this is from! if you haven't seen check it out, it was very cute!_


	9. Chapter 9

Penny had been feeling movements from their little girl for almost a month now. She had a routine when she was most active which unfortunately for Penny was early in the morning and then at lunchtime and just before bed. The tiny kicks started out feeling like butterflies which Penny mistook for nerves, but when Bernadette told her what to look out for, these random moments of nervousness made sense. Her little girl was just letting her know she's there.

It was a nice feeling to tune into whenever she needed a little distraction. She could focus on the little kicks and somersaults going on inside, rather than whatever drug rep presentation she was supposed to be paying attention to. She had spent a lot of time at work distracted, picking out furniture for the nursery or making lists of names to take home to Leonard.

Every night when they got into bed, Leonard would give her belly some attention before reading his book. He would talk to her, test out name suggestions, read to her and patiently wait until her kicks were strong enough for him to feel. Tonight was no exception. Penny was scrolling Instagram while he began talking about his day. Their little girl rolling around in Penny's stomach.

"You seriously can't feel that?" Penny giggled, glancing around her phone.

"No!" He sighed, kissing her belly and moving up the bed.

"She's going crazy tonight," She smiled, running her hand over her stomach.

"Peanut needs to do some more growing then Daddy will be able to feel you,"

"We need to come up with a name so you stop calling her peanut," Penny laughed, putting her phone away and grabbing her notebook. "I'm going through the list again."

"Why, peanut is a cute nickname!"

"It's from that superhero movie about ants, that's why you say it! The one with Paul Rudd," She moaned.

"I'm so proud you know that," Leonard grinned, kissing her cheek. "And it's not because of that movie but it's cute."

"Well, we should try and narrow down our lists and come up with a few we agree on."

"Our lists? I think you mean yours!" He mocked.

"I'm just being thorough," She stuck her tongue out at him, crossing her legs as she began to glance over her list.

"Okay, you tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." He said, sitting up to face her.

"You can't make a face at all of them," Penny said eyeing him carefully.

"I won't now go!"

"Okay, I have Mia, Olivia, Poppy, Sienna, India, Arielle and Sophia," Penny said, chewing her pen.

"Cute, mine are Arya, Esme, Maddison, Avery and Eliza." He smiled.

"Ayra, seriously?" Penny rolled her eyes. "I knew you couldn't resist." She laughed.

"You love Game of Thrones just as much as me!"

"Yeah but I don't wanna name our kid after one of the characters!"

"Fine fine, I'll cross it off." He sighed. "You can cross off Arielle as that's after a singer then!"

"It's Ariana dumbass," She laughed. "And ok fine."

"Olivia is cute. Olivia Hofstadter. Livvy?"

"Yeah, let's keep that. Are you an Olivia?" She smiled, rubbing her belly.

"Poppy is cute but too similar to Penny." Leonard frowned, crossing it off her list.

"Esme is different. I haven't really heard that name before." Penny said.

"I found it on one of those name websites, I think it's French."

"Esme Hofstadter. Esme, what would her nickname be? Ezzy?" Penny asked, turning her head to look at him.

"I mean I guess, we don't know what her nickname would be yet," He laughed.

"Don't laugh I'm serious! You don't want your daughter having a lame nickname!" She exclaimed.

"Okay sure, I'm sorry." Leonard laughed, kissing her gently. "So it can stay on the list?"

"Sure, I need to think about it more though." She shrugged.

"We both still like Avery right?"

"Yeah but I think maybe more for a middle name now?"

"I like that," He said kissing her again.

"You're very kissy tonight," She said around his lips.

"Mmm, are you complaining?" He smirked, deepening the kiss.

"No, definitely not," Penny opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to find hers as he pushed her back gently against the pillows. His hand roamed the length of her body while the other tangled in her blonde waves. Penny held his face close as they continued to kiss and his hand pushed under her t-shirt, smoothing over her stomach when he suddenly pulled back.

"Hey what the-," She said breathlessly, her lips parted as she looked at him in confusion.

"Penny was that?"

"Wait, you felt that?" She grinned, realising what had just happened.

"That was her right! Oh wow," His hands immediately going to her stomach.

"Yeah, it was and that was way harder than usual!" Penny smiled and lifted her shirt up more, moving his hands to the left side. "This is where I felt it."

"Guess she didn't like the kissing," He laughed.

"Not even here and already cockblocking us huh baby girl," Penny giggled, trailing her fingertips over the bump.

"Think she'll do it again?" Leonard asked, hopefull to feel his baby girl properly this time.

"Maybe, let's go back to names she likes you talking usually."

"Okay, where did we get to? Oh, Eliza! Eliza Hofstadter." He smiled.

"That's pretty cute," Penny agreed.

"Come on peanut, kick again for Daddy," He begged, his lips almost against her skin.

"Come on baby girl!" Penny joined in, rubbing her stomach.

"Maybe she- Oh! That's it peanut!"

"Good job baby!" Penny grinned, her eyes meeting Leonard's as his hand stayed over the spot she was kicking.

"You are so incredible," He breathed, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Leonard, I'm not doing anything," She laughed and rolled her eyes, blushing slightly.

"I'm serious, you are our daughter is in there. It's just... Wow. You are... wow."

Leonard moved up the bed to kiss her, his hands holding her face that blushed every time he complimented her. His wife was incredible, there was no doubt in his mind about that but especially now when he thought about how she was handling these last few unexpected months. His heart squeezed when he watched her absent-mindedly run her hand over her stomach or talk to their baby throughout the day and he couldn't wait to watch her become a mother.


	10. Chapter 10

Penny's eyes gently drifted open to the sound of waves crashing outside their bedroom. She shifted in bed slightly, her husband's arm lazily draped over what use to be her waist and their feet tangled together in the sheet at the bottom of the bed. She smiled slightly as the warmth of the sunshine hit her through a gap in the drapes and she remembered where they were. Hawaii.

It had taken Leonard some convincing to agree to a mini vacation before the baby arrived, but Penny managed to sell him on the fact she would be in a bikini for 5 days straight. It was their last chance for a trip away before they became 3 and Penny was enjoying lazing on the private beach outside their villa, taking in these last moments of calm. She was 32 weeks now and suddenly the last 8 months had flown by. She couldn't remember what it felt like to sleep on her stomach or to be able to see her toes but she was enjoying every second of it, even if their baby girl was using her bladder as a pillow.

They had spent the last few days together just enjoying each other's company and having no work or Sheldon-shaped distractions. Leonard read his book under an umbrella while Penny sunbathed or napped in the hammock. Penny even convinced Leonard to come swimming in the ocean with her one afternoon and enjoyed seeing him loosen up.

Penny slipped out from under Leonard's arm and made her way to the bathroom, pressing her fingers to the spot on her stomach that was rippling,

"Good morning baby," She whispered. "Ready for another day of tanning and relaxing?"

Her fingers followed the trail of kicks along her stomach as she rummaged in her suitcase for a bikini then grabbed her book and made her way out to the deck, settling into the hammock to read before Leonard woke up.

"Hey, when did you get up?" Leonard said as he appeared in the doorway.

"Hmm, about an hour ago. I didn't want to wake you." She replied, not looking up from her book.

"I'm gonna call round for breakfast, what would you like today?" He asked, grabbing his swim shorts and walking out to the deck, not getting a response from Penny who was too engrossed in her book.

"Helloooo, Penny?" He laughed, crouching down in front of the hammock.

"Sorry sorry, I just want to finish this before we have to leave!" She pouted. "Can't we stay here longer?"

"I would love to, but if I want to take more time off when she's here then we need to go home tomorrow," He laughed, kissing her forehead. "So breakfast?"

"Hmmm, mango and papaya please!"

"On it!" He laughed, walking back into the villa.

"Ooh Hofstadter you look good with a tan," She giggled, looking up from her book.

"I don't have a tan!" He shrugged, looking down at his body.

"You definitely do!" She said, trying to get out the hammock. "Not as tan as me but you have got a bit of colour on you."

"I guess that's what happens when you go outside," He laughed, moving to help her up. "There's another Hofstadter here who looks good with a tan."

"Oh yeah? Who would that be?" Penny smirked as Leonard helped her stand, her stomach pressing up against him as his hands landed on her hips.

"My incredible..." He said as he kissed the left side of her neck.

"Sexy..." Leonard moved to kiss the right side and her eyes fluttered shut.

"Hot..." He kissed her lips gently.

"Pregnant..." He kissed her lips again.

"Very pregnant," Penny giggled against his lips.

"_Very pregnant_ wife," He continued, kissing her lips again as her arms looped around his neck.

"Is this the new tanned, confident Leonard?" Penny breathed as he moved back to kiss her neck.

"It might be," He smirked, biting her neck gently causing Penny to moan. "It's also hard to keep my hands off you when you've been practically naked for the last four days."

"Hmm, well I didn't think to buy any new bikinis, I didn't realise my boobs had grown this much!" She laughed a little breathlessly. "Are you complaining?"

"About these?" Leonard smirked as he ran his fingers over the triangle bikini top that was barely holding in her breasts. He cupped one with his right hand and his thumb circled her hard nipple causing her to gasp at the sensitivity. He moved his mouth to the left, biting her nipple through the bikini top.

"God... Leonard." Penny breathed, her hand gripping his curls.

"Definitely not complaining," He smirked, moving back to her lips.

Penny immediately took control, her tongue demanding entry into his mouth as his fingers continued to play with her nipple. She tried to move her hips against him, forgetting there was a baby in the way and groaned in frustration.

"Penny," He breathed.

"Leonard please, I need you." She moaned against his lips, her hips still attempting to make contact with his.

"They're going to bring breakfast any second," Leonard said as she kissed down his neck.

"Please, just... fast."

"Fast," He repeated, capturing her lips.

Leonard moved his hand to untie the string on her bikini bottoms, letting them fall to the ground and Penny kicked them off as they moved towards the sun lounger. She reached into his swim shorts, running her finger up the length of his shaft before pulling his shorts down and pushing him to sit down.

"Come here," He groaned, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her down to sit on his lap.

"Fuck, please... Leonard," She moaned, lifting up on her knees positioning herself over him. He pulled her down hard onto him, filling her instantly.

"Oh god," She cried as she began to move over him as he thrust up into her.

"God Penny," Leonard groaned, pulling her bikini top off and massaging her breasts as she bounced above him.

Her movements were fast and he tried to match her frenzied pace by thrusting up hard into her. He pinched her nipple and she threw her head back crying out his name.

"Leonard... Oh Leonard," She moaned.

"You're... incredible," He breathed, running his hands down her back to her ass, pulling her hard against him.

"Again, harder," She moaned as he repeated the movement, thrusting harder into her.

"Shit, Penny."

"Yes, yes, yesss!" She cried, her body tightening as her orgasm built.

"Oh, ohhhh, Penny!"

"God, oh GOD" She screamed, her whole stomach tightening as she came.

"Wow," Leonard panted, falling back against the sofa.

"Definitely wow," Penny giggled slightly as she stood, running her hand over her bump as she chewed her lip.

"You okay?" He asked, looking up.

"Hmm yeah, my belly is just really tight."

"Wait what like labour? Oh my god are you having a contraction?!" Leonard exclaimed, rushing over to her.

"What no! Did the sex kill off some of your brain cells? This happens after sex just it lasted a little longer this time."

"Oh okay, phew." He laughed sitting back down.

"I'm fine, she's fine and still moving like crazy so just relax! Try again in like 5 weeks."


	11. Chapter 11

"Penny are you sure you'll be comfortable sitting for this long?" Leonard asked as they walked into the movie theatre.

"Of course! I need a distraction from these stupid Braxton hicks anyway."

"Are you sure they're just Braxton hicks? You've been having them for like 2 days now?" Leonard sighed.

"Yes, we've been through this!" Penny snapped. "They're barely anything just annoying little tightenings. Besides it's too early!"

"Penny you know it's not, you're 38 weeks the doctor said she can come anytime now!"

"Leonard stop!" She snapped again. "I know my body and this isn't labour. Let's just enjoy the movie ok?"

"Okay fine" He sighed. "My daughter is not being born in a movie theatre though. You'll tell me if anything changes?"

"I promise," Penny smiled and kissed his cheek.

Leonard went to buy the tickets as Penny waited in the foyer. She felt her belly tighten again and felt the need to start walking around to take her mind off the feeling. She remembered what the books and her doctor had said and until they're regular and lasting for a minute then it's not labour yet, and this definitely wasn't. She could still go about her day and talk through them, so she knew it couldn't be the labour that Bernadette had vividly described to her.

"I got you an aisle seat," Leonard said, coming up behind her with a bottle of water. "Figured you would need to get up to pee."

"Hmm thanks," She laughed.

They found their seats and Penny frowned as she felt her belly tighten again. It had been less than 10 minutes since the last, but she shook it off figuring that even pretend contractions can happen close together. Leonard reached over, placing his hand on her stomach and she winced, awaiting a comment from him.

"Are you having another one?" He frowned, moving his hand slightly.

"No don't think so," She lied. "Maybe she's just in a weird position."

"Mmm, yeah maybe it's her back. Baby, you need to face the other way if you want to watch spiderman" He laughed.

The adverts started and Penny felt another contraction hit her, and this time she couldn't ignore the feeling. She silently cursed as she had convinced herself and Leonard that she was fine and was definitely not in labour, but maybe this was happening now.

An hour went past and Penny wasn't able to hide the fact she had begun contracting regularly. She was unsure of the exact time as her phone was in her bag but they were coming fast, too fast she thought.

"I need to pee," She breathed.

"Do you need me to come?"

"Leonard I'm fine," She rolled her eyes, slowly getting up.

She took a few steps down the aisle and another one hit her, this time almost bringing her to her knees. Thank God it was dark so Leonard couldn't see she thought as she struggled through, slowly making her way out the exit.

"Baby girl we need to have a word if this is going to continue," She whispered, leaning against the wall.

Penny made it to the bathroom and sat down in the stall, wincing at the pressure in her pelvis. Another contraction came and she cried out, slamming her hand against the wall. She grabbed her phone and rang Leonard, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Of course he turns his phone off." She groaned.

"Excuse me, Ma'am are you ok in there?" A woman called and knocked on the door.

"Uhh, yeah I'm fi-oooooh damn it" She moaned as another contraction hit.

"Shall I get help?" The woman called back.

"Yeah, no... I'm just... I think I'm in labour." Penny breathed.

"Oh god, I'll call an ambulance." The woman exclaimed.

"NO, no, no ambulance. Please, no ambulance!" Penny shouted. "Can you help me to my husband? He's in theatre 4."

"Of course"

Penny opened the stall and waddled over to the sink. She bent over, pressing her hands onto the side. "Sorry just give me a second."

"Take your time, trust me I know how bad it can be." The woman replied.

"You've got kids?" Penny breathed.

"No, just I was with my sister while she was in labour and it's... intense," She smiled weakly.

They slowly made their way out of the bathroom back towards the theatre, pausing each time Penny had a contraction.

"They're coming pretty regularly, are you sure you don't want an ambulance?" The woman asked.

"Definitely no ambulance," Penny groaned, leaning back against the wall. "Okay he's sat in seat G2, just tell him I'm in labour and enjoy his freak out." She laughed slightly.

Almost as soon as the women entered the theatre, the door swung open again and Leonard ran out.

"Penny are you ok? Why didn't you say anything! Oh my god I..."

"Breathe Leonard, I'm ok." Penny sighed, her head back against the wall.

"But you're in labour?" He asked, grabbing his inhaler.

"I'm pretty sure yeah, we should go to the hospital."

The women from the bathroom came through the doors and smiled at them.

"You're right he did freak out." She laughed.

"Worse than right now?" Penny smiled, glancing at Leonard with his inhaler. "I'm sorry I'm so rude what was your name?"

"Oh, it's fine! I'm Emily." She replied.

"Thank you so much for everything Emily, you were a great help." Penny smiled, giving her a quick hug.

"You're welcome, good luck with everything!"

"Wow, ok so she's coming today?" Leonard finally said.

"Maybe, but oh another-" Penny paused, closing her eyes. Her hand went to her stomach and the other held onto the wall as her knees bent at the pain. Leonard instantly moved behind her, rubbing her back as she rocked side to side, breathing deeply.

"Let's get you to the hospital," He whispered as her contraction finished. "Or she will be born here."


	12. Chapter 12

Their little girl was here. Eliza Avery Hofstadter. She was born only 2 hours after arriving at the hospital, much to both their surprise after everyone had been telling them to prepare for a long labour. The midwife thought Penny had probably been in labour for days without even realising, which they were thankful for as it was better than spending days in the hospital. Leonard was in awe of how Penny had handled everything. Even through the worst contractions, she was managing to crack the odd joke and after she pushed and pushed she still had a smile on her face. He was desperate to hold their tiny girl but he knew how important these first few hours were from reading every pregnancy book he could find. He didn't want to disturb how peaceful she looked, curled up on Penny's chest under her hospital gown, still naked from birth with just with a little pink hat on. The sight of the two of them together was enough for now. He stroked her back over the blankets and kissed Penny on the top of her head as he sat on the edge of the hospital bed.

"I just can't believe how perfect she is." Penny grinned up at him.

"I know neither can I," He smiled, reaching for the baby's hand.

"And she's so tiny, do you think her clothes will fit?"

"I'm sure they will, if not she'll grow into them." He said, kissing her head again.

"We can get her dressed soon, then you can have a cuddle while I take a shower." Penny yawned, as Eliza started to stir.

"You think shes hungry again?" Leonard asked, passing her a coffee.

"Probably," Penny laughed, sipping her coffee. "Oh coffee how I have missed you."

Eliza began to whimper, kicking her tiny legs against Penny's stomach and chewing her hand.

"Oooohkay, definitely hungry." Penny laughed. "Hold this" She passed her coffee back to Leonard and unbuttoned the gown to reposition the baby.

"Do you want me to get the midwife?" Leonard asked, watching the baby wriggle against her chest.

"Hmm, it's ok, Mama's got this. She said you just have to wait for her to open her mouth super wide and then- ow ow ow not cool baby!"

"Hmm, she'll get there," Leonard said, stroking her tiny arm. "Is that better now?"

"Yeah, that's good. Good job Eliza!" She smiled, resting her head back against the pillows and closing her eyes.

"You're amazing," He whispered, kissing her softly. "Can I take a photo?"

"Mmm, just make sure my whole boob isn't out." She laughed. "We should probably tell everyone she's here."

"Not yet, I'm enjoying this. Just us 3."

"Me too," Penny grinned. "Oh damn, Leonard I think she's fallen asleep again. How long was she on for?"

"Like 5 minutes or so. I'll tickle her feet again that'll wake her up."

"Good idea. You've got to eat baby girl so you can grow and play with your cousins!"

"Is she waking up?"

"Hmm, I think so," He said, glancing over Penny's shoulder. "She's pouting like when I try and wake you up." He laughed as the baby began to wriggle again.

"She is not!" Penny laughed. "Ok let's try this again Eliza."

"Mmm, she does look like you though." He smiled.

"You think? I just see the dark hair and think she's a mini you!"

"She's definitely got your eyes and nose."

"So she's a perfect mix then," Penny grinned, watching as the baby began sucking again. "Oh thank god that didn't take as long as last time."

"So smart baby girl"

"Penny, how are we doing?" A voice called from the doorway.

"Good thank you, come in! We just got her to feed." Penny replied as the midwife entered the room.

"That's great to hear, keep that up and I see no reason as to why you can't go home tomorrow!"

"W-what, really?" Leonard stammered. "Tomorrow? Like 12 hours from now?"

"Of course, Mom and baby are doing perfectly! There have been no complications so no reason to stay here."

"I know that's just... soon."

"Leonard stop worrying!" Penny giggled. "I mean I would be ready to leave after I've had a shower!"

"See, she's a rockstar Leonard!" The midwife laughed, walking towards the door. "You know how to call me if you need anything."

"You seriously don't want to get back home?" Penny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well... Yeah but... I don't know it's all happened so quickly. We were watching Spiderman like 8 hours ago and now we have a baby!"

"Yeah, so?" Penny laughed. "It'll be so nice to just bring her home, you can show her all your sciency stuff."

"Hmm" He grinned. "That's true, and when she's big enough she can come to work to see my lab."

"She'll be a physicist before we know it," Penny rolled her eyes. "Okay, I think she's done, let's get her dressed! Can you grab an outfit from the bag?"

"How about this one?" Leonard smiled, holding up a little stripey pink and white onesie.

"Yeah, and get a vest and a diaper too remember!"

"Okay here," Leonard said, passing the clothes to Penny.

"You don't wanna do it?" Penny smirked.

"No I mean, I thought you... I don't want to break her."

"Oh my god, Leonard you won't break her!" Penny exclaimed. "Okay Eliza, let's have a laugh at your Daddy trying to dress you."

Penny cradled the little girl to her chest as she stood up from the bed, wincing slightly at her sore body. "She's not gonna like this." She frowned, placing the baby down on the bed as Eliza immediately started to scream.

"Mama's girl already huh." Leonard grinned, watching as Penny put her diaper on and pulled the vest over her head.

"Okay, now Daddy is gonna do the onesie, so behave baby," Penny cooed, gently stroking her dark hair back in place.

"How do I get her legs in she's so wiggly," Leonard frowned as Eliza cried on the bed, kicking her legs at Leonard.

"You just do," Penny shrugged, giggling as she watched Leonard attempt to get her dressed.

"Okay done," He smiled proudly, scooping the baby up in his arms and rocking her gently as she continued to cry. "Shhh baby, let's let Mama shower."

"I won't be long," Penny whispered, kissing the baby on the head. "You'll be ok?

"Of course we will." Leonard smiled, moving her to his chest as he rubbed her tiny, stripey back. "Go shower." He said, kissing her gently.

"We're okay aren't we baby girl," Leonard whispered as he sat down and she started to settle.

"I thought this day would never happen, holding my baby in my arms, but I'm so glad it did." He whispered. "Your Mommy and I love you so so much already and I hope you never forget that. You have a lot of family who will be excited to meet you too who all love you already, even if some of them don't know how to show it."

"That's your Uncle Sheldon I'm talking about, but he does love you. Uncle Raj will spoil you no doubt, and Uncle Howard will probably try and teach you magic when your cousins refuse."

Leonard looked down at the tiny baby now sleeping on his chest. He stroked her chubby cheeks with his finger, smiling at the amount of Penny he could see in her. He ran his finger over the dark hair poking out from under her hat which was undeniably from him. The panic from earlier had completely disappeared and how he couldn't wait to get her home to show off their perfect little girl.


	13. Chapter 13

_AN- Sorry only half the group in this chapter! It's so difficult writing 7 people at once lollll_

* * *

"Okay baby girl, Mama's here." Penny soothed as Leonard passed their tiny daughter over.

They had been home from the hospital for 3 days, which so far had been a sleep-deprived whirlwind of diapers, constant feeding and naps. But they were happy. Beyond happy. Leonard didn't think he had ever been happier and even though Penny was sore and her boobs felt like they were going to explode at any moment, she couldn't stop smiling. Eliza was a pretty happy baby too. Apart from crying for food, she was content the rest of the time just sleeping in her Daddy's arms or curled up on Penny's chest.

"She's got your appetite," Leonard laughed getting back into bed.

"Hmm, if I wasn't so tired I would argue that." Penny yawned, unbuttoning her shirt as Eliza screamed in her arms.

"Who knew such a tiny person could make so much noise," Leonard said rolling on his side to face Penny. His rubbed his hand over her little belly as she kicked her legs eagerly.

"Shhh, come on you," She sighed, bringing the baby to her chest. "That's better huh," She whispered, running her hand over the baby's dark hair as she sucked eagerly.

"What time is it?" Penny yawned again.

"Just before 6," Leonard replied. "So you have time to nap before everyone comes round."

"Oh good," Penny sighed, leaning back against the pillows. "You're sure it wasn't selfish making them wait?"

"No of course not, we're adjusting to having a newborn, they understand that!"

"Okay," She breathed. "Besides they've seen about 100 photos a day from you." She giggled.

"Don't pretend like you haven't got a camera roll full of photos and videos of her." He teased.

"I can't help it, she's just so cute!" Penny smiled, looking down at her daughter. Eliza was looking up at her with her big green eyes and she stretched her tiny hand against Penny's chest.

"Yes she is." Leonard agreed, kissing Eliza's head. "I'll go put the coffee on."

"Love you" Penny grinned.

"Love you more!" He called back as he left the room.

"So baby girl, are you ready to meet your aunts and uncles today? I'm not sure Aunt Amy will never give you back!" She giggled as Eliza continued to watch her. "Course, after she meets you I'm sure she'll be begging Uncle Sheldon for one of their own."

The morning continued the same as it had for the last few days; coffee, cuddles and Netflix binges from the sofa. Penny and Eliza napped while Leonard tidied the apartment, putting away the various blankets and burp cloths scattered around the living room, amazed at how much mess had been created in such a short time and wondered how on earth they would keep the place clean once he went back to work. He went into the bedroom to wake Penny so she had time to get dressed before the others arrived. He smiled at the sight of her curled up on top of the blankets facing Eliza.

"Hey you," He said softly, stroking Penny's hair back.

"Mmm, is it time to put real clothes on." She mumbled.

"Yeah, they'll be here in half an hour." He said, climbing onto the bed with his laptop. "I forgot how uncomfortable jeans are."

"Ugh," Penny groaned, sitting up in bed. "I wish we could stay in pyjamas forever."

"Just wear leggings the others won't care, you just had a baby! They may object to me in my boxers, however."

"This is true," Penny giggled.

Leonard reached over, carefully picking Eliza up as she slept and placed her on his chest while he pulled out his laptop and began working. He was still amazed at how tiny she was like this, her legs curled up beneath her. The doctors said she was a perfect size for her gestation, and neither him or Penny are big people anyway, but 6 pounds 2 felt impossibly small. He kissed her dark tufty hair and carried on working while he waited for the others, as Penny pulled on some leggings and brushed her hair.

It hit 11:00 exactly when they heard 3 knocks on the apartment door.

"Leonard and Penny"

"Leonard and Penny"

"Leonard and Penny"

"I wonder who that could be," Penny giggled as she finished changing Eliza's diaper.

"I'll go, bring her out when you're done." Leonard grinned running off to the door, excited to show off his daughter to their friends.

"I don't see why we couldn't just use our key," He heard Sheldon mumble.

"They just had a baby, they want privacy Sheldon, we've been through this!" Amy exclaimed.

"Oh sure, now they want privacy! They never thought to extend that courtesy while doing unspeakable things in my spot!"

"Hey guys!" Leonard grinned, opening the door.

"Hello Leonard."

"Leonard congratulations!" Amy smiled, giving Leonard a hug. "Where is my niece?"

"Thanks Amy! Penny's just getting her dressed, they'll be out in a minute." He laughed.

"I can't wait! She looks beautiful." Amy said, sitting on the couch.

"Oh thank you, we think so but we are a little bias." Leonard laughed.

"Sheldon..." Amy said, gesturing to the bag in his hand.

"Right, Leonard this is for Eliza."

"Oh, thanks you two! You really didn't have to!"

"Is that Aunt Amy and Uncle Shelly I hear?" Penny called, walking down the hallway.

"Eeeek, bestie! Is this her?"

"Who else's baby would this be?" Penny laughed, sitting on the sofa next to Amy as she moved Eliza from her shoulder into her arms so Amy could see.

"I'm sorry I'm so excited! Oh my goodness, Penny." Amy gasped. "She is so beautiful! And so tiny! Can I...?"

"Of course you can hold her!" Penny smiled, moving her carefully into Amy's arms.

"Wow, bestie she is incredible. Sheldon look!"

"Ah yes, she does have the stereotypical "cute baby" features that women go crazy for," Sheldon said.

"Always one with words," Penny said sarcastically. "Amy let me get a photo, you're the first person other than me or Leonard to hold her."

"I am? Well, that makes me the favourite Aunt by default then!" She said, smiling for the photo.

"I can't wait for you to get bigger so I can teach you all about the brain. I'll show you your first cadaver and you'll be a neurobiologist in no time!"

"Eliza, don't pay any attention you'll be a physicist," Sheldon said, leaning closer to the baby.

"Sheldon, do you want to hold her?" Leonard asked as he sat on the arm of the sofa next to Penny.

"I have no interest in holding someone else's baby." He said as Amy shot him a look.

"Sheldon..." She said firmly.

"Right, sorry. Yes, Leonard, I will hold your baby." He said as Amy reluctantly passed her over.

"Smile Shelly," Penny grinned, taking another photo.

"Please send me those," Amy smiled as she watched Sheldon in awe.

"She certainly is a good mix of the both of you," Sheldon said. "Facially very similar to Penny, but with Leonard's mouth and hair."

"Oh definitely Leonard's hair!" Amy laughed, running her hand over the tufts of black hair.

"I'm still hoping it'll fall out and she'll be blonde like me!" Penny laughed, curling into Leonard.

"I thought you liked the curls!" Leonard pouted.

"I do, I do!" Penny laughed again, kissing him quickly.

"Penny, please can you take her back I think she's going to cry and I don't know how to deal with that," Sheldon said as Eliza started to stir.

"Ah yes, it's probably feeding time at the zoo." Penny said sarcastically, reaching for Eliza. "All this child wants to do is eat and sleep."

"I don't know why that surprises you, it's basic human nature."

"Sheldon, be nice!" Amy groaned. "Do you want us to leave?"

"Don't be silly, nothing the 3 of you haven't seen before," Penny shrugged as she unbuttoned her top and they all looked at each other in slight confusion.

"Penny, she really is beautiful. And now she's awake you can see those green eyes!"

"Aww thank you Ames, she's pretty special!" Penny sighed in adoration as she looked down at her daughter.

"Oh and the way she watches you, my heart can't handle this. Bestie she is PERFECT!" Amy squealed.

"They bought us a gift, shall I open it?" Leonard asked.

"No, we bought Eliza a gift, not you," Sheldon stated.

"I'm sure she will love it Sheldon," Penny smiled. "Open it!"

"A Periodic table onesie," Leonard grinned, holding it up to show Penny.

"Oh wow," Penny coughed.

"There's something else in the bottom," Sheldon smiled coyly.

"A stuffed Einstein! Where did you even get this?" Leonard chuckled.

"Oh boy," Penny said flatly.

"She will love it, it can go in her crib!" Leonard grinned, putting it next to Eliza while she fed.

"Uhh, sure sweetie. We'll see later."


	14. Chapter 14

_AN - Let's meet the other half of the group! Also, if anyone has any specific story ideas, feel free to send my way but I think we're gonna fast forward a few months after this!_

* * *

"Leonard, I don't know if this is a good idea," Penny blurted as she held Eliza tightly to her.

"It's the safest car seat out there, I did all the research! She'll be perfectly safe and strapped in." Leonard replied as he checked the car seat over.

"No I know but bringing her outside... And to a new place and... Doesn't she need her vaccinations before she can go out?"

"Penny, she's not a puppy she can go outside before her jabs." Leonard laughed.

"It's not funny Leonard... I'm just worried she's so little!" She said, her voice catching in her throat.

"Hey, hey," Leonard said, standing up in front of her. "It's going to be ok" He soothed, pulling them both into a hug.

"I'm sorry I'm just tired and hormonal," Penny breathed, wiping her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He said, kissing her head.

"The last week has been easy just in the apartment, leaving is just so... Overwhelming."

"I know, but eventually we have to leave the apartment with her. It's just down the stairs, to the car and then to Howard and Bernadette's. It'll be an easy first outing."

"Yeah, I guess," She breathed, glancing down at their daughter between them.

"Besides we had to take her home from the hospital, she's already been outside and in the car!"

"Okay, you're right," Penny sighed. "Let's strap her in. Can you even remember how to do this?"

"Of course, I have a PhD I can figure out a car seat!" Leonard chuckled.

"Okay sorry Doctor," Penny rolled her eyes as she lowered Eliza into the car seat.

"It's just these 2 straps for her arms and then... Wait that doesn't look right," Leonard frowned.

"Look, just hold this arm..."

"I can't she's so strong!"

"For God's sake... Leonardddd"

"There we go! Ha!" Leonard said proudly.

"PhD my ass," Penny snorted.

They both stood up, looking at their daughter in the car seat. She looked even tinier than usual with the thick straps across her body. She was tucked up in the seat just watching the two of them.

"I need to take a picture of this," Leonard grinned, reaching for his phone.

The journey to Howard and Bernadette's was relatively short and Eliza fell asleep almost as soon as the car began to move, however, Penny insisted on sitting in the back with her just in case anything happened. When they arrived, Leonard unstrapped the car seat and carried her up the drive as Penny grabbed the diaper bag and peered in to check on her.

"Still asleep?" Leonard asked as they walked to the front door.

"Of course, because she's an angel baby." Penny grinned as she knocked on the door.

"Awww, there she is!" Raj exclaimed as he opened the door. "Come in, come in!"

"Hey Raj," Penny giggled.

"How have you been, how is this little darling?"

"I'm great and so is she! You can meet her properly in a second." She laughed placing the bag down on the table as Leonard placed her car seat next to it.

"How have you been Raj?" Leonard asked.

"Great thanks, I went on date last night!"

"Ooooh, Raj! Who's the lucky lady?" Penny teased as she lifted Eliza out the car seat.

"I will tell you once you hand over my gorgeous niece!" He grinned, holding his arms out.

"Ok, ok, here she is!" Penny laughed.

"Oh my goodness, she is just as beautiful as the photos!"

"Thanks Raj," Leonard grinned. "Where are the others?"

"They're getting the kids dressed, Halley is excited to meet her"

"Do you think she understands?" Penny giggled.

"I doubt it, but she has been saying 'Ant Penny baby' a lot."

"So, spill! Who did you go on a date with?" Penny teased, nudging his shoulder.

"Yeah Raj, who is this mystery women?"

"Well, her name is Michaela and she's just started her PhD research at the observatory," He smiled.

"That's so exciting!"

"Yeah, she came to one of my shows as part of her orientation and well, we started chatting after and I asked for her number and then we went out last night. I'm seeing her again tonight!" He grinned.

"She sounds great Raj!" Leonard smiled.

"I can't wait to meet her!"

"Unca Raj!" Halley called, climbing down the stairs. "Where are youuuu?"

"Hey Halley," Leonard smiled. "What have you got there?"

"My baby!" She said proudly holding up her toy. "Where Ant Penny baby?"

"Right here, do you wanna say hi?" Raj said, passing Eliza back to Penny and picked Halley up.

"Baby!" She shouted, pointing at Eliza.

"Say hi to Eliza, Halley!" Penny smiled.

"Hi Liza," She waved from Raj's arms.

"Halley, how did you get down here?" Howard called.

"Daddy!" She called, wiggling in his arms. "Unca Raj put me down!"

"Halley what do you say?" Howard said firmly.

"Pleaseeee"

"Good girl," He said, kissing her head before she ran off. "Thanks for coming you guys. Sorry, it's been a crazy morning but you'll understand that soon enough."

"It's fine Howard, it's just nice to be out of the apartment and to see you all!"

"I bet! So, care to introduce me to the newest member of the gang?" Howard said, peering over Penny's shoulder.

"Of course, so Eliza meet your Uncle Howard!" Penny smiled, passing her over to Howard.

"Hey Eliza, I can't wait to set you up with Michael," He whispered.

"Howard stop marrying off my daughter!" Leonard exclaimed and sat down next to Penny.

"Who's getting married?" Bernadette asked as she walked in with Michael on her hip.

"Speak of the devil! The groom himself!" Howard grinned.

"Oh please, Eliza won't be interested," Penny laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Baby!" Michael giggled, pointing at Eliza similar to how his sister had.

"You wanna say hi to your future wife buddy?" Howard said as Bernadette leant down while he repositioned Eliza.

"Can you believe him?" Leonard laughed as he put his arm around Penny.

"I mean it's Wolowitz, did you expect anything else?" She giggled, leaning back into him.

Her worries from earlier had completely melted away as she watched her friends coo over their daughter, passing her around between them. Halley had bought various toys in to show her, excited at the prospect of someone new to play with. They were beyond thankful for their friends today, especially when Eliza wouldn't settle. Raj walked around the living room with her to give the couple a break while Bernadette made lunch and gave them leftovers so they wouldn't have to cook later. Penny left their house feeling grateful she ventured out the apartment today, laughing at how silly she felt this morning.


	15. Chapter 15

"She's asleep?" Penny asked, walking into the bedroom towel-drying her hair.

"Yeah," Leonard smiled, closing his book as he watched Penny walk around the bedroom to peer into the crib.

"Good," She said, leaning over to kiss their daughter.

"Good shower?" He asked, watching her change into a tank top and shorts.

"Mmm so good," Penny said, moaning slightly as she stretched and got into bed.

Leonard eyed her closely, noticing the way the tank top clung to her chest and her pyjama shorts hung from her hips. Her body had changed so much over the last year from being a home to their daughter for 9 months and the recovery that comes with it and now feeding her around the clock.

He rolled onto his side to face her, placing his hand on her thigh.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She laughed, checking her phone.

"Just thinking how beautiful you are," He replied, tracing his fingers up and down the exposed skin.

"Leonard," She giggled, rolling her eyes and shifting in bed.

"It's true," He said, shifting closer to her.

"Hmm, my stomach is still huge," She sighed, poking her soft stomach.

"It's not huge," Leonard said as he pushed her tank top up. "You should be proud of what your body did,"

"I am it's just... different,"

"Still beautiful," He said as he traced his fingers over a few of the faded stretch marks.

"Mmm," Penny breathed, the feeling of his fingers catching her by surprise.

"Beautiful," He breathed, kissing across her abdomen as her eyes fluttered closed, then began working his way up to her neck.

"Leonard..." She moaned, raking her nails across his scalp. "We can't"

"Why," He breathed, continuing his assault on her neck.

"She's right there"

"She's asleep," He said, sliding the straps of her tank top off and kissing along the exposed skin of her shoulder.

"Mmm," She sighed, unable to say no to the feeling of Leonard's hands on her body for the first time in months.

He trailed his hand up and down her side, brushing his hand over the skin above the waistband of her shorts. He smirked into her neck as he felt her hips jerk slightly at the contact and she sighed loudly.

"Shhh," Leonard whispered, smirking as he lifted his head to look at her. The skin on her chest was flushed and she looked back at him breathing heavily.

He leant forward, stretching his body across hers as she sunk back into the pillows. Their lips met and Penny immediately opened her mouth, grazing his lips with her tongue. His hand continued to trace her body, lightly touching the warm skin beneath his fingers. He skimmed past her breasts, down the front of her chest then to her stomach. As his hand worked lower, her hips gyrated forward begging his hand to move down after it settled above the waistband of her shorts. He pushed his thigh between her legs, eliciting a groan from Penny as her hips moved against him.

"God, Leonard," Penny moaned quietly as heat spread through her body. How had she gone so long without this she thought to herself while her husband was busy lavishing her neck and chest with his tongue.

"No boobs," She breathed. "Not while..." She said, nodding over to the crib.

"Okay," Leonard smiled, kissing down the centre of her chest then pushed her tank top up beneath her breasts, exposing her abdomen.

His hand dipped under the waistband of her shorts, running his fingers through the dark curls but still not touching Penny where she wanted. Her hips jerked up, the desire burning in the pit of her stomach, but Leonard pushed her hips back down, smirking as he bit her ear.

"Leonard, ohh," She moaned, her hips begging him to go further.

"You've got to be quiet," He teased, pulling back to remove her shorts.

Leonard ran his hand along her inner thighs and she threw her head back when he reached her centre. He grazed up and down her length with his fingertips, surprised at how wet she was already.

"Is this okay?" He asked softly, conscious of the fact this was the first time they had been intimate since the baby.

"God yes," She panted, running her hands down his shoulders, gripping tightly to his arms.

His fingers edged lower, teasing at her entrance. Penny gasped loudly as he slowly entered his finger, then another, maintaining the slow rhythm as her hips tried to pick up the pace. He ignored the begging motion of her hips and continued to slowly move in and out, his palm occasionally pressing against her clit.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She giggled breathlessly.

"Maybe a little" He laughed, leaning down to kiss her again. She felt his erection pressing into her thigh and immediately moved her hand to snake inside his boxers.

"No," He said, moving her hand away as she looked confused. "Not tonight, I have other plans"

"Leonard, please," She moaned quietly, her eyes closing as the heat in her abdomen intensified at his words.

"Please what?" He smirked, his head dipping lower. His fingers continued to slowly press in and out of her and he moved his body down the bed, lifting her knee to his shoulder. He began pressing kisses across her hip bones and inner thighs as her hand fell to his hair, gripping tightly.

"Oh god, oh god... Please,"

"Mmm," He grinned against her as the pace of his fingers quickened, pushing in an out with more pressure. His tongue pressed against her clit as his fingers continued working and he sucked hard causing her to cry out.

"Shhh," He reminded her before sucking her clit again. His fingers were moving fast inside her now, pressing up to her g-spot. Her hips were moving uncontrollably against his lips and he knew she was about to lose it.

"Fuck fuck fuck... Leonard" She chanted, barely above a whisper as her hips bucked as the orgasm tore through her. His fingers slowed as he felt her tense around him, his tongue lapping at her jerking hips.

"God... Wow" Penny whimpered, her hand releasing the grip on his head.

"Hmm," He grinned, crawling back up the bed to kiss her, cradling her head in his hands. "God you're beautiful"

She giggled in response, smiling against his lips.

"I love you" She whispered, cuddling into his side.


	16. Chapter 16

_AN - Just a lil section of some family time! Gonna fast forward some time next because this age is super hard to write for haha!_

* * *

Eliza was nearly 6 months old and Leonard couldn't believe how quickly the last months had flown by. She was a proper little human now with a personality and adorable giggle that made his heart squeeze. Her almost black dark hair at birth had changed to a lighter brown now that was starting to curl, meaning she permanently had crazy bed hair. Leonard laughed whenever Penny attempted to smooth it down in the mornings and failed miserably as Eliza had a habit of diving her face into the pillows and rolling around on their bed.

Their mornings started out pretty similar most days. Leonard usually woke first and would pick their sleepy daughter up and bring her into bed with them to cuddle until she fully woke up and almost instantly demanded to feed.

"How long do you think she's gonna want to do this for?" Penny asked as she laid on her side, stoking Eliza's hair down as she sucked eagerly.

"Why don't you ask her?" Leonard joked as he checked his emails.

"Ha ha, great idea genius," She said sarcastically. "I'm serious though, Bernadette said hers just stopped one day and only wanted actual food or a bottle."

"Hmm, she's certainly not interested in anything other than the boob"

"I mean she barely even takes the bottle from you"

"Can you blame her?" He grinned up from his phone and Penny hit him with a pillow.

"I'm serious! Work is asking when I'm going back full time but how can I when she's like this?"

"I'll try her on banana again today and if your boss asks when you go in later just say you don't know yet!" He said getting out of bed and kissing her. "I'm going to shower and put the coffee on then Daddy daycare is open for business."

"Go," She laughed, shaking her head. "Your Daddy is so silly"

* * *

"Okay Eliza, say bye Mama, bye bye" Leonard cooed as he held Eliza on his hip and she babbled away.

"Ba ba ba," She shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

"Close peanut" Leonard laughed.

"I should be back around 3 if this meeting doesn't drag too much," Penny sighed, pulling her shoes on. "You need anything just call me ok?"

"Of course, we'll be fine though." He said as Eliza squealed.

"I know," Penny smiled walking over to Leonard. "So noisy huh, come here baby girl," She said lifting Eliza out his arms and cradling her close.

"When does leaving her get any easier?" She sighed, kissing her head as Eliza grabbed on to her hair and babbled away.

"I don't think it does."

"No one will notice if I sneak her in under my blazer."

"Penny..." He laughed.

"You'll be quiet, won't you? No one will mind a distraction as cute as you," She giggled, kissing her cheek again and again.

"I think they will seeing as she keeps squealing for no apparent reason"

"I know I know, just 5 more minutes"

"Go to work" He laughed. "The sooner you go, the sooner you can come home."

"Ughh" Penny groaned, passing her back. "Your Daddy is right but we don't tell him that" She whispered to Eliza as she yanked Penny's hair and kissed her cheek.

"Love you," Leonard laughed.

"Love you too, see you later," Penny pouted, grabbing her bag and kissing him quickly before leaving the apartment.

"Just me and you then peanut, what shall we do first?" Leonard said as he sat down on the couch and Eliza immediately began trying to climb all over him.

"You wanna stand? You'll be walking in no time and then we'll have a real problem on our hands," He chuckled, pulling her up to stand on his legs as she shrieked again and bounced her legs.

"And what is this screaming for? You know your Uncle Sheldon won't want to hang out with you when you're being this noisy" He laughed again. "Although actually, that's not necessarily a bad thing..."

"Ba ba ba ba!" She squealed, sucking on her fingers.

"Okay, let's go get some of your toys out," He said standing up placing her down on the play mat.

"Eeeeeee" She shrieked, rolling onto her back grabbing her feet.

"I see, toes are definitely more interesting than blocks," Leonard laughed, scooping her up to sit in his lap. "But watch this, we can build a tower and I think that is way more interesting."

Leonard began to stack the blocks as Eliza kicked her legs, watching him place the blocks on top of each other while trying to grab at them.

"Here peanut you want one?"

"Mmm ma!" She squealed, shoving the block in her mouth.

* * *

"I know mushed banana is no way as good as a boob but you gotta try okay?" Leonard chuckled as Eliza banged her hands on the table of her high chair.

"Ma ma ma!" She shrieked.

"Exactly, Mama will be so happy."

"Eeeeee"

"Okay peanut, open wide!" Leonard said, moving the spoon to her mouth.

"Mmmmm ma," Eliza said around the spoon.

"Good?"

"Ma!"

"I know, banana is tasty," Leonard said, scooping the banana she spat out off of her chin.

"You're going to be a sticky mess after this," He laughed as her chubby hands smeared banana through her hair.

"Oh Eliza," He half groaned, half laughed watching as most of the banana ended up on her body rather than in her mouth.

* * *

"The end," Leonard said, closing the book as he glanced down at Eliza who was now asleep in his arms. He contemplated moving her to the crib so he could get on with some work for an hour or so, but he couldn't bring himself to move her. He knew as she got bigger these moments would get fewer which made him want to savour this while he could. Leonard's arms circled his tiny daughter and he closed his eyes for just a moment.

"Shhhh, baby girl, you'll wake Daddy," Is what Leonard heard before his eyes reopened.

"Eliza! That's not what shhh means" Penny giggled, trying to take a photo of the two of them. Eliza was trying to wriggle out of Leonard's arms towards Penny while Leonard lazily opened his eyes.

"Hey, when did you get back?" He asked, glancing at his watch.

"About 2 minutes ago! You guys looked cute," She laughed reaching for her daughter.

"Hmm," he yawned.

"How long were you asleep for?" Penny laughed holding her daughter close, running her hand through her curls.

"Oh, not long. How was work?" He said standing up, beginning to pick up the toys on the floor.

"Ehh, Vanessa is still asking when I'm going back full time. She told me I should just get a nanny," She sighed.

"You're kidding"

"Nope, she told me she had one from when her son was like 3 weeks old and that she's surprised I haven't wanted a break yet."

"Honestly, that woman," He sighed.

"I know! I doubt her kids are as cute as you huh, who would want a break from you?" Penny grinned, kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Mmm ma!" Eliza squealed, grabbing Penny's hair.

"Hi baby" Penny cooed.

"Pasta for dinner?" Leonard asked

"Sounds good" Penny grinned.


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you excited about tonight?" Bernadette asked.

"Yeah I am, I'm a little nervous though," Penny said as she watched Eliza play on the floor with Michael.

"You know she'll be okay here,"

"No I know, it's just her first night away. And Leonard and I haven't been out alone forever."

"You'll have a great time, date nights are important when you have kids."

"Mmm, I know it'll be good, just... Weird."

"Hi baby girl," Penny smiled down at her daughter, running her hand over Eliza's head as she pulled herself up to the couch they were sitting on.

"I'm telling you, she'll be walking in no time!" Bernadette grinned.

"Ga!" Eliza shouted, pointing her finger at Halley.

"Can you say Halley?" Bernadette smiled.

"Nanana"

"That's a no then" Bernadette giggled.

"How's Halley liking pre-school?" Penny asked, picking her daughter up.

"Oh, she loves it! Halley, what is your favourite part of pre-school?"

"Lunch!" Halley replied. "And snack time!" She giggled.

"Love that," Penny laughed. "Anyways, I should get going. Thanks again for watching Eliza tonight."

"You're welcome, we'll have fun won't we girls."

"Mommy can we watch movies."

"Of course, you can show Moana to Eliza."

"Yeah!" Halley smiled, running off.

"Okay, baby girl. Be good for Aunt Bernadette." Penny said, kissing her daughter goodbye as she passed her over.

"She's always an angel, you kids have fun and don't follow in my footsteps." Bernadette laughed.

"Trust me one is enough for now!" She laughed. "Bye Bernie, bye munchkin. Please call me if you need anything at all. I mean it!"

"I know, now go!" Bernadette said pushing her out the door.

* * *

"That was nice," Penny grinned, resting her head on Leonard's shoulder as they walked into the apartment block.

"Mmm, it was. I can't believe it had been so long."

"Well I can't believe how drunk I am," Penny giggled, clinging onto Leonard's arm.

"You're a mess," He laughed as they climbed the stairs.

"Hey, like you said it's been a looooong time since I've had this much wine."

"What, 3 glasses? So you're a lightweight now?" He laughed again.

"I use to drink you under the table Hofstadter, now I'm a lightweight Mom!" She giggled, walking into the apartment and dropping down onto the sofa.

"You wanna watch a movie to sober up? We have leftover dessert as well remember." He said. "Penny?"

"Yeah, hi sorry!" She grinned up from her phone.

"You're looking at pictures of her aren't you," Leonard said, raising his eyebrow.

"Maybeeeeee," She sighed, clutching her phone to her chest.

"We called earlier, Bernadette said she went down without an issue, so relax." He said, sitting down next to her pulling her into a hug.

"Hmmm, I know." She sighed, curling into him. "I've missed this, thank you for dinner."

"You're welcome," He replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"You wanna make another?" She grinned, pulling back slightly.

"I know you're kidding but don't tempt me."

"Yeah, Bernie told me to not repeat her mistake" She laughed as Leonard leaned her back against the sofa, kissing her neck. "Even though I know she loves Michael he's definitely not a mistake, but it's funny because he probably..."

"Penny," Leonard laughed. "Stop talking"

"Oh right, we areeeee making another one!" She laughed, pulling his face towards hers.

Leonard laid over her, settling in between her legs as they kissed. Penny's hands raked through his hair, bringing his head closer as she moaned.

"You know how I know you're drunk?" He asked, kissing across her jaw.

"How," She moaned again.

"You're so noisy," He laughed, sucking on her neck.

"Leonard!" She half giggled, half moaned. "Am not!"

"Are too" He breathed, running his hand up her thigh.

"Mmm," She giggled again, wrapping her leg around his waist, pulling his hips down.

"God I love you," He breathed, looking down at her.

"I love you more..."


End file.
